Mökkurkalfe
Summary Mökkurkalfe is a prefabricated giant made out of clay from Norse mythology, made to assist Hrungnir in his battle against Thor. It was an artificial life form that was made from a mare’s heart contained within a giant mountain-like body of clay. The legend said the mare was so cowardly that Mökkurkalfe could not fight properly and Thor’s servant destroyed it. In the world of Toaru Majutsu no Index the legend is used as the basis for at least two spells. The first Mökkurkalfe is a paper giant in the underground tunnels of Buckingham Palace, a spiritual item made to protect the subway tunnel and the special railway car there. It was apparently optimized as a custom model made to protect the location they were in (the hidden tunnel) by rethinking the materials from the ground up using British theories, and it uses the heart as a symbol for "warning". The second Mökkurkalfe is a being made by Freyja from Gremlin. This Mökkurkalfe is a mountain-like giant made of dried clay, large enough to alter the ley lines and easily walk upon the oceanfloor near Tokyo, rising 500 meters above the ocean surface. It's core is a "heart on a plate" a dark red heart, and as opposed to the legend of using a mare's heart, it is apparently a heart that was made from a much more powerful item. Regardless, despite being in the open and upon a plate, it's strong enough to keep on beating like a proper heart. The heart is set up to control Mokkerkalfe remotely by Gremlin magicians. As it is its core, the Mokkerkalfe will crumble if it is destroyed. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | Low 7-C Name: Mökkurkalfe Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: None Age: Unknown Classification: Spiritual Item, Paper Giant | Spiritual Item, Clay Giant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shapeshifting | Superhuman Physical Characteristics Attack Potency: Small Building level (Likely comparable to Ellis, can turn a car to scrap with a single strike) | Small Town level 'by sheer size 'Speed: Superhuman (Likely comparable to Ellis) | At least Subsonic, likely higher due to sheer size, Hypersonic reactions (Can swat away Academy City's hypersonic bombers) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Small Town Class Durability: Likely Small Building level (Likely comparable to Ellis) | Small Town level Stamina: High Range: Melee range Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Acts as a mechanical guardian, though is intelligent enough to follow orders coming from British royalty | Controlled remotly from the magician using the heart controller Weaknesses: None notable | Will be destroyed if the heart controller is destroyed Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'British Mökkurkalfe's Details:' The British Mökkurkalfe initially appeared in the form of a wall where it was used to hide the branching tunnel, and had the same color and texture of the surrounding walls. The "wall" was furthermore hidden by a large poster. When it is discovered, pale beams of light shoot from the center of the wallpaper across the height and width of the tunnel wall. Then in an instant, a grid of rectangles with the exact same size as the "poster" begin spreading out. The "wall" begins to undulate, and then each of the square portions of the grid flip up like posters, tear off, and form an aggregation of paper. Then, after spiraling around like a storm it concentrates into one spot, taking the form of a giant made out of paper. Despite its materials, the giant's body is as hard as stone and it displays great strength. Its large legs allow it to cross large distances quickly. Since it's made of magic, it is vulnerable to the Imagine Breaker, Touma's right hand. However, it cannot wholly be negated. When Touma touched its fist, a wire-frame made up of paper crumpled to form strings where the outline of its fist used to be. The paper giant compensated for this loss by turning its right hand into a sharp stake. Moreover, it can remove parts of itself if there is a need to, like when its arm was stuck to a wall. Like Sherry Cromwell's Golem, the Mökkurkalfe paper giant is susceptible to Index's Spell Intercept. Finally, it is also primarily susceptible to a spell done by someone of the British royal family, at which point, it will slowly crumble. Key: British Mökkurkalfe | Freyja's Mökkurkalfe Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Monsters Category:Giants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7